Making Him See The Truth
by AmbroseBabe87
Summary: This story is being written for Vinnie10. What if Rollins was being approached by Hunter and Stephanie non stop about joining them? Seth has a big decision to make, but if one person could help him see that he doesn't need what they are offering. Will he take her up on it?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story. This is being written for Vinnie10. I do not own any of the wrestlers that might be mention in this story. I will only own the OC's. Thanks and Enjoy.**

Seth Rollins has been a member of the shield since 2012. He is the artcatic of the group and he mainly has been keeping the group from falling apart for the last couple months. They had just come off a big victory against Evolution at Extreme Rules and he would have never dreamed of Hunter and Stephanie approaching him about joining The Authority, but that have been talking to him here and there. He was torn between his friends/brothers and making more money. He just didn't know what to do it seems like if he wanted to make his career better he would join them, but if he stayed with Dean and Roman he could make is career something more on his own.

He walked through the arena looking around not seeing Dean or Roman yet. He thought that they must have been running late. So he decided to walk to catering little did he know that he was going to bump into someone that knows what its like to be put into a situation that she didn't want to be in. He walked in and saw AJ Lee sitting at a table by herself. Seth didn't think much of it as he walked over to the table and grabbed some water and fruit before walking to another table and sitting down. Time he sat down Hunter and Stephanie walked in "Rollins there you are." Hunter said

"We have been looking for you." Stephanie said

"Well you have found me. So what can I do for you?" He asked

"We were wondering if you have given anymore thought about dropping Dean and Roman and joining the Authority?" Hunter asked

"And before you answer just think about all the opportunities you will have right in front of you. You can go on to bigger and greater things. You could be the face of the company not Randy Orton." Stephanie said

"As good as that sounds guys I still haven't decided on anything, but you guys will be the first to know when I do." He said

"Alright Rollins take all the time you need, but remember we make the careers around here and we can break them." Hunter said taking Stephanie's hand and walking out of catering

Seth groaned rubbing his face. He has never been under so much pressure in his life and it was draining him that is for sure. If they would have came to him a year or so ago with this opportunity he wouldn't be second guessing himself, but that its happening now is just causing him more and more stress. AJ looked at him noticing that he was under a lot of stress and she knew how it felt to be pressured into something. She didn't have many friends around the locker room, but she always like to try make friends when she could. She got up and walked over to his table "I know how your feeling right now." She said

Seth looked up at her "and how would you know how I'm feeling? You don't know anything about me." He said

"I know enough to know that your stressing about weather or not you should join the authority." She said

"Is it that obvious?" He asked

"Kind of and not giving the fact that they were just in here making you feel bad already. I have been in that situation too." She said

"Well Ms. Lee what would you do if you were me?" He asked

"Be honest with yourself. They are using you because they know they can't beat you guys so they are wanting to divide and conquer you." She said "So in my opinion I would not want to join them I would just take my chances on my own."

He nodded "this is just so hard because they are my brothers and we have been doing everything together since 2012." he said

"Look take as much time as you need to just to figure things out for yourself, but if you ever need someone to talk to just know that I am here for you since I have been in the same position you are in." She said

"Thanks AJ." He said "your not as bad as everyone makes you out to be."

"And your not as bad as everyone makes you out to be Seth. So I'll see you around?" She asked

"Yeah. See you around." He said

AJ smiled as she walked out of catering. Seth watched her go smiling. He knew she was right and yet he was still stressing. Maybe he needs to do what she said not t worry and just think of what was right for him to do. He knew he was going to take her up on her offer just to talk to her. He smiled getting up and throwing his stuff a way before heading out to start his night. Maybe he would be able to figure things out but only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews,follows and favorites on the story. I hope your enjoying it.**

Seth had been talking to AJ on and off when he got the chance. He was glad that he had someone that knew exactly what he was going through. He was walking to the training ring to work on some of his moves that he was going to be using in the upcoming Pay Per View Payback. He knew that they were going against Evolution again and he also knew that Hunter and Stephanie were pushing for a answer out of him by the Pay Per View. He just didnt know what he was going to do.

As he was warming up AJ walked into the room smiling watching him from where she was standing. She enjoyed having Seth to talk to and she could see them hanging out together outside of work. He stood up and turned around seeing AJ standing there off in her own little world and it caused him to smirk What are you looking at AJ?" He asked

"Huh? No...I mean yeah...wait what?" She asked

"I asked what were you watching?" He said smiling

"I was watching you ninja." She replied

"Ninja?" He asked raising a brow

"Yes ninja. And because you pull off the ninjas moves." She said

He laughed "I'll take that, but I was hoping that maybe we could talk about everything that was going on."

"Okay. Seth I know that I have told told you my opinion, but I have been thinking about it and I think you shouldn't join the authority." She said

"Oh really? Why is that?" He asked

"Because deep down you don't want to hurt Dean and Roman. You also know what your sister would say to you. Deep down your a better person and I know you won't give in to them just because your better."

"You believe that?"

"Yes I do." She replied

"Good to know that someone does besides my sister." He said

"Let's not worry about that now ninja. Let's get you ready for Sunday." Sh said getting into the ring. Seth followed her smiling knowing that she was going to help him out anyway that she knew how. He was just happy that he had her to help him when he needed it most.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this update is so late, but I'm hoping that it works out for the story. Thanks for the reviews and follows. **

Seth hadn't notice that he had been spending so much time talking with AJ that his brothers /friends noticed that he wasnt around. Roman and Dean walked into the arena and saw their best friend talking with the residental crazy chick and it threw them off. He has never really talked to any of the divas especially since he broke up with his long term girlfriend Leighla Brooks. Now that they have seen what has been keeping him away from hanging out with them it made them wonder what else he has been hiding. They were going to confront him once he got into the locker room.

"I can't believe that he is actually screwing around with AJ? " Dean said

"I know that's right, but I dint understand why he is hiding it from us. I mean it's not like we are going to judge him for it. " Roman said

"Yeah not going to judge him for getting some from the local crazy chick that has been with Ziggler, Cena, Kane, Bryan, and CM Punk. Yeah totally wouldn't judge him. " Dean said

Roman gave him a look "Dean you really can't say anything since you have been messing gun around with Seth's sister behind his back for over a year now. " Roman said

"Shut up Roman. " he said as Seth walked into the locker room

"Hey guys what's going on?" he asked

"I dont know Seth why don't you tell us. " Dean said

"Dean I have no idea what's going on with you and Roman. That is why I asked what's going on. " he said

"He isn't talking about me and him Seth. " Roman replied

"Okay then what is he talking about? " he asked

"I'm talking about what is going on with you and AJ. " he said

"Nothing guy's. She has just been helping me get through something."

"Oh really like what? " Roman asked

"I guess I have to tell you guys sooner or later. " he said

"Tell us what? " Dean asked

"Stephanie and Hunter have been hounding me for weeks now to join the authority by turning my back on you guys. And I have been torn with the decision because of course they have been saying that they made my career and they are going to break it." he said

"and your now just telling us about this? "Dean asked

"Look I'm sorry guys, but I didn't know what to do. But then that is where AJ comes in because she has been helping me get through this. " he said

"How? " they asked

"She has helped me see that I dont need to be apart of the authority. That I should be with my brothers and we should take out the authority ourselves. " he said smirking

"That crazy chick has been saying that?" Dean asked

"Yes and she isn't as crazy as everyone says she is. " Seth said

"I guess we are going to have to wait and see that for ourselves. " they said

Seth just nodded as he watched his friends get ready for the night. He smirked before looking at Dean "Oh yeah and Ambrose you should know that I know about you and my sister screwing around." he said watching Dean groaning as he laughed. Seth knew that they were going to be on the same page but they still needed a plan and that is what they were going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter to this story. Hope you enjoy it. **

The shield won another match against Evolution in a clean sweep. AJ was really happy for them she noticed that Seth's sister was there. She didn't want to seem like she was with Seth or anything, but she wanted to make sure that his sister was okay or she is not alone. She walked over to the young girl and slightly tapping her on the shoulder. Ryleigh turned around and looked at her "Can I help you? " She asked

"No. I'm AJ Lee I know your brother Seth." She replied

"Oh I'm sorry. Your not the first person that has come up to me tonight wanting help or something." She replied

"It's fine. I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay. You just seem distance."

"Yeah I'm fine just worried about the guys." she said

"I'm sure they are fine. But I get the feeling your worried about Seth and your boyfriend Ambrose." She said

Ryleigh looked at her "How did you know?" she asked

"Well considering that he is always on the phone and your brother kind of threw him under the bus last week about him knowing that he was dating you." she said

"Well that sounds about right. Oh my name is Ryleigh by the way." She said as the guys come threw the curtains.

"Nice to meet you." AJ said watching them

Seth walked over to his sister hugging her tightly before letting her go and hugging AJ. Ryleigh wasn't surprised that he hugged AJ since she knew that Seth had been talking with her. Ryleigh then turned her attention to her boyfriend who could barely stand on his own feet she went over to him and helped Roman take him to the trainers office. Seth pulled away from AJ and smiled "Tomorrow night is the night we all have been waiting for and I want to thank you, but the only thing is you have to wait until tomorrow night for me to thank you properly. " he said

"Sounds like a plan Seth. How long is your sister in town for?" she asked

"She is going home after the smackdown tapings. She wanted to spend time with all of us before she heads back to school." he said

"Cool, I was wondering if it would be okay with you if maybe I hung out with your sister before the show? I like her and she seems really down to earth and she looks like she could use some girl time." she said

"I think she would like that. And it would give Dean time to hang out with his boys and get the plan in the works." He said "And it gives him space from groping my sister."

She nodded before kissing his cheek and skipping down the hall for her match against Nikki Bella. Seth smiled going down the other hall to check on Dean and Roman. He couldnt wait for Monday Night Raw where he was going to show off his talents to the world and he was going to make sure that they knew who the shield were.


End file.
